Death's Approaching
by Aidou'sOskar
Summary: Bella moves to Forks in hopes of escaping her fears and her old life, only to find that they have followed her. Edward keeps to himself, uninterested in the people of Forks. What happens when Bella's past comes back to find her? M for gore/lemons
1. Chapter 1

I could feel him breathing down my neck as I ran. His breath as cold as ice, his mechanical laughter ringing in my ears like an ancient chanting, eating and tearing at my pitiful defenses.

My lungs are burning; it is as if they are on fire!

The fear is overwhelming, it's making my hear pound and my body ache in a desperate need to get away from him!

I turn my head to see if he is still following me.

He walks behind me at a leisurely pace, as if my distressed running is a joke, as if he could catch me in a second, but wanting to prolong the experience of the hunt.

I jerk my head forward as to watch were I am going, to find an area where I can escape.

I don't turn in time and my foot is caught on a hole in the ground.

I thrust my hands out in front of me, in hopes to limit the injury of the fall.

I crawl, trying to get away, get away!

I feel the gravel dig into my palms, cutting and scraping at the delicate skin to get to the warm fluid beneath.

I turn my head away, as to not see the insanity bleeding from my hands.

I gag as the coppery smell infiltrates my nostrils, feeling as if I've inhaled a sickly sweet perfume.

My knees scrape against the concrete, holding me, dragging me back.

I press onward in hopes of freedom from him.

I try to breathe, but it feels as if there is no more oxygen!

I force precious air into my lungs, in hopes that it will fight away the black dots that are clouding my vision.

My head suddenly feels so light, and so dizzy, as if I could float away…

"No." I shake my head praying that something could clear it.

I lift my head up as to see the sky one more time, in hopes of saying my final goodbye.

But instead of seeing the beautiful night sky, I see something worse, a trick of my eyes.

I see my sunshine standing there, but it couldn't be him, for he is dead.

His cold brown skin, his long black hair, his lips in that permanent smile.

But his eyes, his eyes are not brown as they once were, warm and enchanting, lighting up my world.

Now they are something that has haunted me since he has died.

_Red eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

I dedicate this to my awesome cowriter and Beta Uselessid90. She is awesome and totally the reason why I can do this.

* * *

I looked back as I heard a noise, a shuffle, breaking me out of reverie. I walk down the street, quickly, as to make sure no one follows me. I see a black hood, looking up slightly as to see his white teeth, his cold eyes… Oh… Those eyes… I turn back in a panic, walking faster, running, running far away from those cold dead eyes.

I try to block out the memories, the fear, the grief…the blood.

I stop, my stomach lurching, as I try not to remember the sickly sweet scent.

I look down at my white hands, but they're no white anymore. They're red, red with his blood…

I quickly try to wipe my hands on my pants, as to wash the offending color off of me. But it's not coming off. I wipe harder, desperate to get it off, get it off!

I look at them again to see if they have changed, to see if the redness is gone, but instead of less, there's more! I scratch at them. I try to make it go, go, be gone.

I feel it, choking me, binding me, bringing me down.

I cry out, desperate for it to go away. I remember his face, his face. But something's happened; it's changing, changing from his beautiful boy like face to something deep, dark. It's looking at me, the fear the hatred... The need for revenge.

I collapse; begging for someone to save me, to help me, to make it go away.

I feel something wet roll down my cheeks, falling onto my red hands.

Some part of me wonders, are they red too?

I close my eyes, begging for someone to end this, to take my tourniquet, to take my life.

* * *

My eyes fly open, and it's dark.

There's something pressing against my chest, too tight, it's too tight!

I reach out, willing myself to get free.

It's crushing me, stealing my air.

I've got to break through!

I scream, fighting at this feeling.

My arm shoots out breaking free, I try to roll, and get as far away from my attacker.

I roll and roll until I hear a large thump, and I start to take in my surroundings.

I see dark silver walls lined with books and impersonal possessions.

I see a white wash ceiling, swirls and curls mixed into the plainly painted ceiling.

I look to my left; I see a large wood post bed with a blackened comforter that is in total disarray.

I look down to see my body tightly pinned by a white sheet, restricting my movement and my breathing.

I lay back, panting heavily, my heart beating nearly a hundred miles per minute.

"A dream." I thought. "It was just a dream."

I swiftly untangle myself from the bed sheet and stand up, slightly swaying. I hold my head as I grab onto a bed post to steady me.

Once I've regained what little equilibrium I have, I walk to the bathroom, washing my face and continuing my morning routine of brushing my teeth and combing my hair.

I look in the mirror to take in my outward appearance: boring brunette hair, skin so white it looks translucent, dull brown eyes, and large purple shadows under my eyes.

I see something move in the mirror behind me. I quickly turn around as to see if I have an intruder.

No one is there.

I turn back to my mirror, but something's staring back at me.

And it's not _me._

_Red eyes._

I automatically slam my hand against the intruding face, watching it shatter and break against the palm of my hand.

I pull my hand back, watching as the shard of mirror falls, like a deadly shower of reflection.

Something drips from my hand; it's so warm and wet.

I watch as the red drips onto the fallen pieces, covering his smiling face.

And I remember.

Flashes are going through my head; trying to make me remember, make me remember _him._

I shake my head, desperate to get the memories out: the screams, the laughter, the blood.

Gasping for breath I slide down onto the floor, begging for the memories to end.

In the background I hear the pieces shatter under my weight.

My vision blurs, my body overcome with the reminiscences of that day.

"Bella! Bella! Anyone in there?" Jake says.

His eyes alight with joy and his mouth set in a permanent smile that never fails to brighten my day.

I reach out, desperate to grab him, to make him real again.

As my fingers curl around them, he suddenly changes.

His face morphs into one of shock and pain, as my hand slips through him as if he's made of smoke.

"JAKE!" I scream trying to reach for him.

His head falls down as he desperately clutches his stomach, trying to hold himself in, it's as if his body is bursting at the seams.

Suddenly he vanishes as two pearl white hands grab him, dragging him away from me.

I reach for him, my sunshine, my Jake.

But something's holding me back.

I struggle, jerking away from this imprisonment.

My head slams against something hard, like marble.

My body goes numb; it's as if I've been anaesthetized.

When I look up, everything's blurry except for one thing: Jake.

His scream breaks me out of my cloudy stupor.

My eyes search for the reason for the scream, the scream that was filled with such horror and pain.

My gaze falling to his stomach where I see something, an intrusion in his soft skin.

A cold white hand protruding from his abdomen, covered in a veil of blood and intestines.

The hand turns, and Jake makes a garbled sound, it's as if he is choking, choking on the red dyed hand.

I open my mouth as to scream, scream for my beloved Jake.

I hear a maniacal sound, a laugh.

My eyes travel to the face, the face behind the red dyed hand.

Dirty blond hair, tied in the back with a well-worn piece of leather.

His mouth curved into a sinister smile that makes me want to run, run away from such an ominous thing.

But his eyes, his eyes are the most striking thing.

Red.

As red as the liquid pouring out of Jake and as red as the blood flowing through my heart.

I try to pull my body toward Jake, to take him away from the evil thing, but the thing, the thing that's holding my body in an iron clad hold that's bruising me, hurting me, breaking me, keeps me back, keeps me back from him.

The hand suddenly pulls back, dragging itself out of Jakes body.

It suddenly reappears, higher up, stabbing my Jake again.

Jakes head falls back, as his chest fights to breathe around the interference inside of him.

Something drips down my face, but I'm too scared to see what it is.

This cannot be happening.

Something tells me, this is in my mind, it's not real, I must be dreaming.

It's as if the face can tell what I'm thinking, he turns and smiles at me, pulling the hand out yet again and moving towards me, leaving my Jake on the ground, struggling for breath.

I turn my head away, away from this impossible abomination.

But he remains steady in going towards me.

I feel something cold, like ice on my face, but I don't look, I can't look!

His dyed hand holds my face, as if he's cradling it, rubbing the red fluid onto me.

He purrs, it is as if rubbing the liquid onto me makes him happy, aroused as he plays his game of cat and mouse.

I'm shaking, too shocked to make as he moves toward my face, closer and closer, and then leisurely,

His tongue with almost comical intentions, takes a long cold lick at the red fluid running off of my face.

Then I hear his angelic voice in my ear saying, "Now I've got you, my Isabella."

I scream, my body jerking up, not to find myself faced to the abomination, no, now I am in my bathroom, on frozen tiles and cracked glass as I lie down and cry myself to sleep, yet again looking for a haven where I can be freed from this Hell.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IF you do so I will have incentive to write more....................................................................

PUSH THAT BUTTON! YES! THE GREEN LETTERY ONE!

;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Mkay guys. Chapter two, let me know what you think. **

**Thanks to Uselessid90 for being completely amazing, she's my cyber soul mate and the entire reason this story exsists.**

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of glass shards being pressed into my skin. I sit up, looking for some release from the pain but find none.

I examine my skin carefully, pulling the individual pieces out blindly.

I can't even look at my own body, the blood is to much to handle.

I finally get them all out and run from the bathroom, not wanting to let my eyes settle on the pile of bloody shards of glass.

They taunt me from their place on the floor, laughing at how extremely breakable I am.

I never used to be so fragile, I used to be fairly normal.

The tears poured down my cheeks at the memory of my past, of everything I used to be. I took it all for granted, I never realized how great my life really was.

Flashbacks from that night ran through my mind, making me shudder in fear.

There's no denying that I've gone crazy, there's something terribly wrong with me and no one knows how to fix me. Not that any of them are concerned with how I'm doing, all of them are to caught up in their own lives to see exactly how much help I need.

That night changed everything about my life.

I used to smile. I used to be able to see the positive side of life. Now all I can see is his eyes, those red eyes.

They seemed to burn right through me, to paralyze me with just one glance.

To this day I couldn't make any sense of it, and no one believed anything I said.

They all told me that I was delusional, that I hit my head on the cement, that I was imagining things.

If I hadn't been able to remember them so clearly I probably would have believed them. That was the problem, I could see them as if they were right in front of me. I could describe them as if they were my own eyes.

Everyone comforted me, told me that it would be okay, that I would get over it eventually.

I'm still waiting for the day when I can forget, when the memories disappear from my mind and I can be free from this hell.

I sat on the couch and wrapped a blanket around my legs. Just thinking of that night made me break out in a cold sweat.

I looked around at my tiny apartment, the place that was supposed to be my home.

You couldn't really call it a home though. It didn't have any of the things that normal homes have. I couldn't have any sort of mirror, nothing that would give off a reflection. No tight spaces, nothing that would close me in. But most of all, nothing in the color red.

My throat gagged at the involuntary thought of anything even resembling the color of blood.

I took deep breaths, trying to gain back control over my mind and body.

I glanced to the clock and saw that it was about time for me to get ready for work.

I worked at the local diner, waiting tables and avoiding awkward stares. Everyone in this town looked at me funny, probably because I hadn't spoken to a single person since I moved here.

I wanted to be alone, I deserved to be alone after that night. It would be a waste of time for anyone to get to know me; I wasn't normal, I wasn't okay.

I slid my legs into my jeans and ran my hands over my t shirt trying to smooth out the worn in wrinkles.

I gave up on trying to look presentable and pulled my sweatshirt over my head. I grabbed my apron and locked the door behind me.

I pulled my hood up over my head and walked down the street silently. I stared at my feet as I walked, keeping my head down so I wouldn't accidentally catch my reflection in something.

When I finally got to the diner I pulled my hood down and walked inside.

When I got to the computer I punched in my number and put my apron on. All the other girls were already taking orders and getting drinks.

I went through my tables and made sure everything was well stocked. I heard the bells on the door chime and put on the best smile I could muster.

I turned around and welcomed the elderly couple. I seated them at my first table and immediately got them their waters.

I went through their order in a mindless haze, it was the same thing over and over again. Nothing special, exactly what I needed.

I brought them their food as soon as it was done and waited by the computer for them to finish.

A regular came in and sat at his usual table without me having to welcome him. I made him a cup of coffee and took it to his table.

He was my favorite customer. He never tried to talk to me, just smiled at me and ate his food. Every other customer tries to ask me questions, digging for any information they can get. Everyone's curious about Isabella Swan and where she came from.

I couldn't blame them, I would be curious too. Some strange girl moves into a tiny town and never speaks to anyone, people get curious.

I finished my shift at nine. I didn't even say goodbye before I left, the girls are used to it by now. They don't even try anymore.

I walked home with my head down, relieved that the day was over already.

I wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed. I didn't look forward to sleep, because of all the nightmares.

I just wanted to be in my bed, to feel that familiar place. It's the one piece of furniture I brought with me, all the rest I bought when I got here.

I couldn't find it in me to throw it out, it was the one thing from my past I was willing to hang on too. It was a reminder of the girl I used to be.

I unlocked my apartment door and laid my apron on the couch.

I practically ran past the bathroom door, not wanting to deal with anything that happened earlier.

I laid down in bed and slid my shoes off my feet. I kicked them off and pulled the blanket around me, wanting it to swallow me whole.

I laid in bed awake, trying to clear my mind of all thought. These were the time when I actually didn't mind being alive, the times that my mind could just be blank. When the memories didn't haunt me.

I felt my eyes growing heavy and tried to fight the urge to close them. I knew that as soon as I let them close the nightmares would come, reminding me of exactly why I am the way I am.

When I couldn't fight off the sleep any longer I let my eyes flutter closed, heavy from exhaustion.

As soon as they closed the red eyes flashed in my mind.

Staring at me, coming for me.

* * *

**A/N: Song for this chapter: Paramore- "Misguided Ghosts" **

**Thanks for reading, leave us a review and tell us whatcha think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Third chappie people, here we go!

* * *

I have the same dream every single night. It never changes.

I'm running.

In a park that I don't recognize.

I never know what I'm running from, I just know that if I don't run I'll die.

I don't know how or why, I just feel it in my bones.

I can feel whatever it is gaining on me, it's right on my heels.

And then all of a sudden my surroundings change.

I'm in a cemetery.

Fog covers the ground, making it hard to see where I'm stepping.

I try to find some way out.

All I see is endless amounts of headstones.

The reach as far as I can see.

Death surrounds me completely.

I run faster, pushing my body to its limits.

My lungs feel like they're on fire, burning with every breath I take.

Before I can even register what's happening, I'm falling.

My hands break my fall just before my knees connect with wet dirt.

I stand quickly, trying to find a way out.

I realize that I'm in a hole.

A grave.

My hands claw the sides, pulling dirt down with them.

I can't grasp onto anything, can't find anything to pull me out.

Just when I give up, collapse into the dirt, I hear him.

I hear his voice.

Calling to me.

He sounds far away, his voice is muffled by the distance.

I scream for him, begging for help.

I hear footsteps but can't find where they're coming from.

I spin around in circles, searching for him.

My head starts to feel dizzy and I lean against the side of the grave to steady myself.

His hand touches me, making me yelp in fear.

I look up into his eyes and feel the relief flood through my body.

He reaches his hand down and I grab it with every ounce of strength left in my body.

He pulls me out easily.

Too easily.

I don't think to ask any questions.

Just search for my predator.

My eyes scan through the headstones, finding nothing.

My gut tells me to run, to run as fast as I can away from this place.

I look to Jake and he's smiling.

But it's not his usual smile, not filled with love.

It's filled with hunger, with hatred.

I back away slowly, sliding my feet along the ground.

His head turns to the side, as he gives me a questioning look.

I try to scream for help, but my voice is lost.

I turned around and sprint away from him.

I beg my legs to move faster, they continue to move at the same pace.

I see the opening to the cemetery and run towards it.

I reach the sidewalk and slow down, searching for any signs that he followed me.

I huff and puff, trying to slow my heartbeat.

I walk down the sidewalk quickly, looking for any familiar buildings.

I see none, they're all foreign to me.

I continue walking, trying to find people.

There's no one, the town is completely empty.

It's just me.

And him.

I hear footsteps behind me and feel my heart thud louder in my chest.

I start to panic, too afraid to look behind me.

Too afraid to see that smile again.

I work up the strength to turn around, my heart sinking into my stomach when I see that it's him.

He smiles that same smile as I start to run again.

I run down an alleyway, hoping to lose him somehow.

Something inside me tells me that it's no use, that he'll find me.

I stop mid step and stare down at my hands.

They're drenched in blood, stained red.

I wipe them along my pant legs, trying to make it go away.

I inhale through my mouth, trying to avoid the smell.

I rub at my pants furiously.

I collapse on the ground, giving up completely.

I lurch from my bed, my hands stinging as they always do.

I yank the blanket off of my body and run into the kitchen.

I turned the water on, letting it warm up.

I pushed my hands under the stream, enjoying the burning sensation that passed through them.

I stared down at them, feeling the bile rise in my throat.

The scratches were raw from not being able to heal.

They become fresh wounds nightly.

From me trying to get the blood off my hands.

They turn pinked from the burning water, my skin color blending in with the raw flesh.

I shut the water off and dry my hands, walking back into the bedroom.

I pulled the blanket off the floor and throw it back onto the bed.

My eyes drift to the bedside table, focusing on the single drawer that occupies it.

My feet move without my permission, drawing me toward the table.

I slide the drawer open and pull out the various pill bottles.

My eyes don't even need to read the labels to know what they are.

I pull out one from each bottle and lay them on the table.

I put the bottles back in the drawer and push it closed.

My eyes stare down at the pills, forming a tiny row of numbness.

I place each one in my mouth, dry swallowing each of them.

I sit myself on the couch and wait for the wave of nothing to wash over me.

When it does, it takes everything I have not to fall back asleep.

* * *

Tell me what you think….. And special shout out to my CSM.

I will love you forever!

Please PLEASE review!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up from anther night of the hell that is in my head.

I can almost hear the alarm clock screaming my name, telling me that my time is up.

I slam on the off button, halting the sirens call, for now.

I force my unwilling body into a sitting position.

My neck creaks in protest.

I sluggishly throw my legs over the side of the bed and stumble my way across the room.

I pause at the threshold of the bathroom, reluctant about returning to the nightmare that is reflecting me.

I close my eyes and feel for the counter, using it as a safety line to pass through the memories.

I quickly strip, and dive into the shower, somehow not breaking every bone in my body.

I let the warm water wash away all my pain.

As I reach for my scented shampoo I slip, banging my hand against the wall.

I hiss as the pain creeps up my arm like some kind of parasite, crawling and eating at my flesh.

I touch it gingerly, and it burns.

Black spots fill my eyes.

I take a deep breath, searching for my happy place filled with normalcy and silly little lullabies.

After I count to three I open my eyes, finding the pain is just a small hum in my hand.

With my good hand I turn off the water and cautiously open the door.

Quickly as one can with one hand I dry myself off and dash for my closet.

I throw on whatever is closest to me, not caring whether it matches or not.

The clock glares at me, accusing me of being lazy.

I sprint to my truck: a rusted Chevrolet that way past its due date twenty years ago.

As it roars to life I take a cleansing breathe, gearing myself up for the day ahead of me.

I drive through the streets of the desolate city not taking anything in, just turning and steering my way through, as if I'm in a maze that I'll never be able to escape.

I lift my head, shocked to find myself at my destination so quickly.

The dreaded place where my life was ruined singlehandedly.

The hospital.

Well not this hospital exactly, just a place nearly identical to it.

I push my door open, hearing it squeak and groan like a tortured soul.

I slid out, slamming the door, not bothering to lock it, who'd want this piece of shit anyhow?

I walk through the automatic doors, clutching my black worn hoodie close to my body.

I walk to the counter, trying to get the blonde receptionist to acknowledge my presence.

When she doesn't I clear my voice, rather loudly.

She turns and glares at me, her fake breasts jutting out in a matter that is completely unnatural for a person of her age.

She glares at me, her beady eyes burning into me.

She gives me a once over, looking at my black hoodie down to my worn sneakers.

She snorts, obviously happy with what she finds.

In a nasally voice that makes my skin crawl she asks, "Can I help you?"

In a quiet voice I mumble, "I have an appointment with a Dr.…uh…Carlisle Cullen?"

She laughs, not believing a word I say.

"Ok, what are you really here for, 'cause no man in or not in his right mind would wanna see you!"

My irritation flares and with as much restraint that I have in my body, I shove the note into her face.

She takes it away from me, huffing angrily, and then reads it.

She loses her plastic smile and then stabs the computer keyboard angrily.

She squints at the screen and then looks at me.

"Huh…oh…uh…Dr. Cullen will be with you shortly, just go wait."

She quickly dismisses me with a wave of her suspiciously shiny hand and I scamper off the nearest chair.

Without the distraction of, Jessica as I read her glittery nametag, I start to notice in more detail where I now am in.

The plain white walls, the screaming patients, the vomit flavored antiseptic smell, it's like I've gone right past the gates and straight to the heart of hell.

My heart accelerates, beating at a rhythm you can almost dance to.

Just as I'm on the verge of a panic attack, an elderly nurse comes in and in a bored voice calls, "Isabella Swan?"

"Here." I mumble almost incoherently.

She sighs and leads the way to another room, almost identical except for a metal bed looking thing.

I go to sit on the chair, the paper crackling obscenely loud in the silent room.

"Dr. Cullen will be with you momentarily."

She shuts the door before I can respond.

I try not to focus on anything as the seconds tick by…tick…tick…tick…tick

Suddenly the door opens, and I jump at the sudden noise.

As I look up I see only one of the most beautiful creatures God has ever made.

The magnificent creature smiles warmly and reaches his hand out, "Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you must be Isabella."

I reach my hand out to shake with his and I barely touch the fingertips before I feel the temperature of his hand.

I instinctively jerk back as the memories assault me.

_Red Eyes._

I shake my head, instantly clearing the thoughts from my head.

"Yes." I reply.

He smiles again and then asks me, "So Isabella…"

"Bella." I interrupt quickly. I have always hated the sound of my first name.

"Ok, Bella. It says here that you're having sleeping problems. Can you explain the reasons why: stress, nightmares, anything?"

"No. I just can't sleep."

"Has this just now started or has it been going for a while?" He asks.

"Recently." I blush slightly; I've never been a good liar.

"Mm. I'm going to prescribe you for Ambien. It's only a temporary drug so don't use it for too long. And you not taking other medications are you? Any drugs or alcohol?"

"No." I respond quickly.

He looks at me almost suspiciously then his face forms a perfect mask again.

"Ok." He hands me a small white sheet. "Take this down to the pharmacy and they'll fill it out for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem Bella."

As I move to exit the door suddenly slams open and a white figure rams into me.

Right before I pass out I see the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

_Gold eyes._


End file.
